


Dark Iron: The Only One PREVIEW

by wolfstar89



Series: Dark Iron: The Only One [1]
Category: Dark Iron: The Only One
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstar89/pseuds/wolfstar89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a preview of my new "Fepisodes" series Dark Iron: The Only One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Iron: The Only One PREVIEW

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview, if you guys like it leave a review saying so and I'll start working on the first few "Fepisodes" (fanfic written episodes.)

**POWER ON.**

"Computer, bring up last history folders,' the man at the computer commanded. **Last History folders data, extracted. Extraction complete.** "Excellent." _click-click-click._ A document appeared on the huge computer screen. A picture of a young man and his information. "Jaisun Yuminatcha..." he murmered. The entrance to the room, two slide open doors, split apart and a man ran in and stopped by the man at the computer. "Mr. Kauto. The General has ordered me to find out if the boy is complete," the officer said. Mr. Kauto took a sip of his coffee and sighed. He turned his chair at an angle to look at a chamber filled with green goey liquid, and a boy asleep, floating in it with lines and wires atached to him. "Jenkins...I believe my career might end today," Mr. Kauto whispered. The officer looked at Kauto in dismay. "Why say that Mr. Kauto?" Kauto sighed and looked at somethign clenched in his hand. It was like a meteor only it wasn't. It was a chunk of iron. "The boy was programmed to be a normal officer like you Jenkins. It was my duty to make him what the rest of the Blue Gale Fire army is. But then during my process, the most terrible thing happened. Somehow Jaisun Yuminatcha was mixed in with the most evil, destructive ingredient on planet Earth," he informed. "What's that?" Jenkins asked. "..........Dark Iron."

 

Let me know if it sounds interesting and I'll start on episodes or in this case "Fepisodes."


End file.
